This invention pertains to a portable projection screen, and more particularly, to such a screen which includes a collapsible support.
Various portable projection screens have been devised in the past. However, for the most part, these have been either unnecessarily bulky and heavy or they do not provide sufficient stability and support for properly tensing and holding the screen.
A general object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an improved portable projection screen which overcomes these disadvantages of prior devices in a practical and satisfactory manner.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide such a screen which is lightweight and collapsible to such an extent that it can be conveniently packed and carried in a small case.
Another object is to provide such a novel portable screen which, although light in weight and collapsible, provides adequate support and stability for a sheet forming the reflective surface for the screen.
Yet another object is to provide such a portable projection screen which is simply and economically constructed.
More specifically, the invention includes a flexible sheet, a central hub having a plurality of rod attaching means thereon and multiple telescopic rods which connect to such attaching means and radiate outwardly from the hub member. The sheet has connectors adjacent its edge margin for receiving and holding outer ends of the rods, and when the rods are extended, they serve to tense the sheet whereby the same provides a substantially planar reflective surface.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel spring clip for connecting outer ends of the telescopic rods to the sheet in such a portable projection screen.